Smash Champs
by Ij500
Summary: 6 animals get together and a team and family is born. See how their story unfolds.
1. Meet the Champs

**Note: The characters are based off of a game app called 'Smash Champs'. Look it up.**

* * *

 **Meet the Champs**

In a world full of anthropomorphic animals and humans, there is a group that protects both races from harm. They are the heroes that strike at daytime or night to bring order and serve justice and protect the innocent. These heroes, they're known as the Smash Champs. Among them are:

Jag the Jaguar: Leader of the team, and a little overconfident in his skills every now and again.

Ember the Fox: The female and brains of the team. She's also sassy at times.

Teddy the Polar Bear: The muscle. He may be strong, but not that bright. But underneath all that muscle is a big sized heart.

King the Gorilla: The most daring of the team. His bravery can cause him to do reckless things.

Al the Alligator: The prankster of the team. His love for pranks can cause a little annoyance with the team, but he knows when to dial it down.

Spike the Wolf: The wild one. He tends to be crazy in the head and thus appears out of his mind. He always laughs at danger, which kind of bothers the others.

These six warriors are trained by their Sensei, Master Wu Chi and they live in a dojo not too far from a city. They travel to the city when a crime happens and will bring justice to crooks. But first, let's wind the clock back to when they first met.

 **About half a year ago...**

Jag the Jaguar was looking at his invitation and on it was a picture of a dojo with the written words:

'Invitation to the Dojo'

"Yeah"

He knew for certain it was the right place to go. He made his way over to it, but along the way he heard something. He stopped and turned around to see what made the noise, but didn't see anything. But what he didn't know was that he was being watched. He kept going to the Dojo and heard a noise again. He looked around and this time, he heard someone. He looked and saw a pig a few feet shorter than him holding a walking stick at his side.

"Hold it right there, kitty cat."

"The name's Jag, and who are you?"

"I'm am Wu Chi. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm on my way to the Dojo."

"Hmph, you don't look worthy for that place."

That insulted Jag a little.

"Oh, not worthy? Why don't I show you what I'm worthy of?" He said and attacked Wu Chi. He used a ninja fighting style against Wu Chi, but the old pig was capable of far more than he looked.

Jag lunged with a kick, but missed. Wu Chi swung his walking stick at him, but Jag blocked it with his arm. He jumped and assumed a crane stance in the air before following up with a direct kick. The blow knocked Wu Chi back a few feet away. But he was still up and running and pulled off a surprise on Jag. He jumped up high over Jag, and flipped in the air over him.

 _'Whoa, he's good. Real good.'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he got smacked in the face by the walking stick. He then fell to the ground and was pinned down.

"Get out of my sight, young jaguar. You may have skill, but only those who have been invited may be allowed in my dojo." Wu said. Jag then realized that maybe that invitation came from Wu. He held up his invitation and Wu looked at it. Immediately he knew...

"I see. So you were invited then." He took his stick off of him and held his hand out to help Jag up.

"Thank you and sorry for attacking you like that."

"Accepted, come with me. I'll show you what lies ahead for you."

Wu made his way to the Dojo with Jag following behind him. When they got in, the first room was the main hall and to the right was the rooms where the invited guests will sleep and to the left was the training hall. Inside the training hall it was filled with wooden dummies, an obstacle course, and a sparring arena.

"Whoa, this is amazing."

"Indeed, which is why you and others will be looking out after the human city not too far from here."

"How many others are we talking?"

"5 more for a team of six of you. You will all be around to save the city if a crime happens and work as a team."

"This just gets better and better. Count me in. I'll be sure to show just how good I am."

Just then, he got tripped up by Wu.

"Already making your first mistake: never overestimate your abilities and don't underestimate anyone."

"How can I avoid that when I haven't even met them yet?" he asked as he got up.

Just then, they heard the entrance door open and someone spoke up.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

Sensei Wu went to the main hall and saw a polar bear with an invitation in his hand. The polar bear noticed him and approaches to him.

"Do you have an invitation?"

He held up the invitation to show him.

"I see. Welcome young apprentice. You are...?"

"Name's Teddy. Ice to meet you as I always say."

"I see. Let me show you around."

Wu Chi showed Teddy around the Dojo, the sleeping barracks, and the training hall. Immediately, Teddy's eyes noticed Jag who was doing single-handed pushups.

"Who is he?" Teddy asked. Jag heard him and answered him while still doing the pushups.

"Name's Jag. You were invited?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Ditto. Guess we'll have time to get to know each other."

"I'll let you two acquaint yourselves with each other." Sensei Wu Chi said and left them in the training room. Jag leaped from his hands onto his feet.

"So what exactly are the people who have been invited going to do here besides train?"

"Sensei told me that we're going to be a team and help protect the city located nearby."

"I've been there before. I helped look after the kids at the park."

"Really?"

"Yeah, under all this muscle lies a caring heart." He said as he patted his chest.

"Well, let's see if you're as tough as you say you are." He said and posed. He then waved one hand in a 'come on' gesture.

"If you want a fight, you've got one." Teddy said and cracked his neck. He then assumed a boxing stance.

"Let's dance!" Jag said and went on the offense. He charged full force at him and jumped into the air. He then came down bring his foot down, only for it to be caught effortlessly by Teddy.

"What?"

"I warned you." Teddy then went and slammed him into the ground repeatedly and then threw him to the wall.

"Ugh... guess you're stronger than you say you are. But I'm not the kind to give up easily."

"Don't want you to. That would be no fun."

Jag dusted himself off and prepared himself. Teddy came at him and let loose a series of punches, but Jag was prepared. He either blocked or dodged the punches and when he found an opening, he tripped up Teddy.

"Get ready."

He spun around on his hands and pointed his feet towards Teddy. He then jumped off his hands and nailed Teddy in the stomach.

"Spin Drive Smasher!"

He spun around inflicting a few kicks while he and Teddy climbed into the air. The final blow sent Jag to the ground and he landed on his feet. As for Teddy, he fell to the ground and was in a little pain.

"How was that?"

"(groans) Okay, that was impressive. But your feet are no match for my fists."

"We'll see who is no match for who."

Jag went on and attacked at Teddy who managed to block his attacks and then gave the One-Two punch followed by a series of punches left and right.

"Here comes the knockdown." He said and finished with an uppercut to the chin. The blow sent Jag rising into the air and he fell back down real hard. He didn't get back up.

"Yeah, I win. And you- Uh, what's the opposite of win?"

However, Jag wasn't responding.

"Hello? Jag?"

Still didn't respond.

"Uh oh"

Just then, Master Wu Chi came in and right away he noticed the 2 fighters.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He and I were battling each other and I won, but now he won't wake up."

"I see. Bring him this way."

Teddy carried Jag as he followed Wu and placed him in a room. Wu tended to him and when he was finished...

"Its done. I've cared for his injuries, and now you must look after him."

"Right." Teddy walked into the room and sat down next to Jag. An hour and a half went by and soon after...

"(groans) My head."

"Jag, am I glad you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you got beaten by me."

"It was a figure of speech."

"A what now?"

"Never mind. How long was I out of it?"

"Almost 2 hours. Sometimes I just don't know my own strength and get carried away. I'm really sorry about that punch." Teddy said

"No worries, it's not like I was dead. Just remember to take it easy when we practice. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks man." Teddy agreed and hugged Jag as tight as he could.

"Hey, take it easy big fella." Jag said with a strained voice. "Squeeze me too hard and I won't be able to breathe."

"Sorry"

Eventually, the 2 animals became friends and started to work together. But the rest of the team has yet to come and when they do, that's where the real story begins.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. The Sassy Fox

**Meet the Sassy Fox**

Jag and Teddy were out in the city enjoying their day off. Sensei Wu made them train on a daily basis with little free time each day. They were in the park where all the other humans and anthropomorphic animals were. Teddy was playing with children, that is he was the playground to the kids. They would swing on his arms, climb on him, crawl in between his legs and other fun activities. Jag was spending some quiet time alone meditating and focusing. He enjoyed playing with the kids, but he prefers a little alone time to himself.

"Teddy, can you play hide and seek with us?" One of the kids asked

"I would be happy to. You all hide, and I'll count." He covered his eyes and started counting to 10. While he did that, the children would find hiding spots. When Teddy reached 10, he began to search. Of course, he wasn't bright at times so he would look in the wrong spots. The tube on the park grounds had the kids inside, but he looked outside of it.

"Nobody here."

The children giggled that he didn't find them. The next place he looked was the slide. He looked under, but didn't find anyone.

"Not here either."

The kids giggled since he didn't look inside. Jag was watching from afar and he shook his head at how clueless Teddy could be sometimes. He saw how the polar bear would look in the wrong places and when he couldn't find anyone, he gave up.

"Wow, those kids are great at hiding." he said out loud

"Or you're looking in the wrong places, big guy." Jag shouted. He stood up and walked over to him.

"Huh?"

"You looked everywhere, except the most obvious hiding spots. Let me show you."

The duo went back to the slide and Jag pointed inside the slide. Teddy looked and found 2 of the 6 children hiding.

"Found you!"

(laughing)

They slid out the tunnel and out into the open. Jag then took Teddy to the tube and pointed inside.

"There you are."

He reached inside and pulled the 3 out from inside.

"Only one more child left to find."

Jag looked around the park and thought to himself. _' If it were me, where would I go hide?'_

He looked everywhere for what could be a good hiding spot, until he saw an animal tail behind some bushes. He pointed towards the bushes and Teddy went to find the animal child.

"There you are."

"Aw, you found me."

All of the children, human or not, were found. Jag then noticed it was time to go.

"Alright big guy, we gotta go back to the dojo."

"Just five more minutes?" Jag simply spat a tooth and Teddy knew he couldn't win this argument.

"Okay." He said goodbye to the kids and the duo left the park. As they were making their way to the city, they overheard a little dispute around the corner. They went and saw 3 girls surrounded by a gang.

"Well ladies? You gonna make this easy?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back off bitch." The black haired girl said. Just then, she was grabbed by one of the guys and tried to resist.

"Let me go!"

"What's the matter? You not enjoying this?"

"Hell no, and I said let me go."

"I say, maybe if you play nice then I'll let you go."

"Hey."

The male human looked at the fox. "The girl said let her go, and you don't, then we gonna have some problems."

"Oooh, like I'm supposed to be scared-"

BAM

She gave him a kick to the face and he fell to the ground. He let go of the fox's friend.

"You okay, Robertha?"

"Yeah, thanks to you Ember."

"You shouldn't have done that, sister." He made his way to them. Ember shoved Robertha behind her and when the guy threw a punch, she caught his hand and got in an armlock. This provoked the other gang members to attack her. She kicked her current occupant away and got herself ready to fight.

"Let's dance boys." As the fight went on, she used a nimble acrobatic style of combat and took down her opponents one-by-one. She broke a sweat and was doing fine until she was grabbed from behind. The gang members held her while the leader got himself all prepped up.

"You should've just done what you were told sweetheart. Now you're dead." Just then, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked behind him.

"Hi." Jag said and sucker punched him in the face. "If a lady says no, she means no. You need to be taught some manners." He said and snapped his fingers. Teddy came in after and the guys were surprised by his big stature.

"I don't take kindly to jerks. If my friend doesn't like you, then I don't like you." He picked up 2 of the gang members by the collar and lifted them up.

"Hey, take your hands off my homies." Someone shouted and ran to him. Jag jumped in the way and knocked him aside. Jag then turned and faced the leader.

"Again, if a lady says no then she means no. If you can't accept that, we're gonna have some problems."

"You can keep that bitch, she's your pain in the ass. We're out of here." He said and bolted. Teddy dropped the 2 gang members he was holding and they all ran away.

"Yeah, keep running." Jag said. He and Teddy high fived each other and the girls came up to the duo.

"Thank you so much for helping us."

"Happy to help ladies. Are any of you hurt?"

"No, we're fine. What's your name?"

"My name's Jag, and this my friend Ted, short for Teddy."

"I'm Robertha, this is Ember and that's Lizzie." She waved at them, and so did Ember. Ember however, she held a hand to her face when she looked at Jag.

(giggles) _'Cute'_

"Alright big guy, we gotta get back to the dojo." That got Ember's attention.

"Wait, did you just say 'dojo'?"

"Yeah, why?" Teddy asked. Ember then pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to them.

"You mean this dojo, right?"

"Yeah that's the one. We were just headed back there now." Teddy answered

"Didn't you say you were invited to that place?" Lizzie asked

"Yeah, but I could never find the place. I figured if I found someone who did know where it was, I could get directions." Ember answered

"We'd be glad to take you there, show you around." Jag offered. Ember turned to her friends and didn't know how they would react.

"Guys, what do you think?"

"I think you should go." Lizzie said happily, but Robertha hesitated.

"Robertha?"

"(sighs) To be honest, I'd rather say stay with us. But, this is your decision girl. If you want to go, I can't stop you from making that decision."

"Thanks guys. I couldn't ask for better friends." She said with gratitude and hugged them.

"Be sure to call or visit or-" Robertha started, but Ember cut her off.

"Girl, I'll be fine. You worry about you and I'll surprise you."

The trio of animals left the city and walked through the forest until they came across the dojo. Ember stated in awe.

"Wow."

"Yep, we'll be training here daily, so get ready for a tough lifestyle." Jag said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll take it. If it means being run into the ground, it's worth the visit." She said and walked ahead of the guys. She opened the doors and saw the lobby. Then, she heard a voice.

"Who is this?"

She turned and saw an elderly pig standing on his walking stick. He hopped off and landed on his feet perfectly.

"My name is Ember, but isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first?"

"I am Sensei Wu, young fox and why are you here?"

Ember pulled out the invitation and it said everything.

"I see. Welcome young apprentice. Once the other 3 guests arrive, I'll explain why I invited you all." Wu said and left the trio alone.

"Why he invited us here and 3 other guests?"

"He wants to form a team of heroes with us and have us defend the city." Teddy answered

"Huh, that's a pretty big job." Ember commented

"I could show you to your room." Jag offered.

"I would like that." She said and followed him to the sleeping rooms. The 3 rooms had 2 beds in each one.

"This blue room is where Teddy is sleeping, and I'm sleeping here." Jag said. The room was painted orange and had the symbol of a fire on a banner. The beds were flat with a pillow and on separate sides of the room. One was near the door and the other in the opposite corner.

"This bed is where I sleep."

"Then, I'll sleep here." Ember spoke and sat on the bed.

(CRASH)

"What was that?"

She and Jag ran out and went into the training hall. They found Teddy with a broken training dummy. It was literally split in half at the torso.

"What did you do?" Ember asked

"I punched it so hard, it flew into the wall and broke in half." He explained

"Like I said last time, be careful with your strength big guy. Hit someone too hard and they'll be unconscious, like the other day with me." Jag said

"I can't help it sometimes, I'm just too powerful."

While they bickered, Ember decided to look around the rest of the dojo. She looked in different places and found the kitchen, armory, even Sensei Wu's room. She eventually came across a room filled with clothing gear.

"Whoa, I just took my first steps into the fashion world. Now, what here says me? I'm sure Sensei Wu has something for girls here."

She looked around and eventually came across a jade colored skirt, with a matching top and spike bracelets, gold earrings, and a jade amulet necklace.

"Looks like I found my gear." She whispered and grabbed everything she wanted. She began putting on the outfit.

* * *

 **In the training hall...**

Teddy and Jag were practicing with each other.

"Don't you have a little technique in your attacks?" Jag taunted

"A boxer like me doesn't need technique. It's all me!"

"Yeah right."

He jumped in the air and attempted an eagle strike. But Teddy grabbed his foot, stopping him cold.

"Nice try."

He then threw Jag towards a column, but Jag anticipated the effort, used his claws and swung around the column right back to Teddy. He made contact with Teddy right in the face, and then propelled himself off of Teddy.

"It's all me. Know who said that phrase?"

"Who?"

"You, you said it yourself a minute ago."

"Oh, right."

"Let's just get back to training."

He got into his fighting stance and was ready, until he saw Ember coming into the training hall. She was wearing her jade outfit and boy was she stunning.

"Whoa. She's smokin hot." He said to himself and was feeling something warm inside his gut. He was brought out of his thoughts when he got punched in the face. He was sent rolling for a bit.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." She said

"What happened there? Getting soft?" Teddy taunted him and stretched his arms until he heard a crack in each one.

"No way, just giving you the benefit of the doubt." He said getting up.

"Didn't seem like that to me. You got punched right in the kisser."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He didn't want to admit that the real reason was because he was distracted by Ember. "Let's see what you can do, foxy lady."

"Watch yourself big boy, or else you might get hurt." She said and assumed a fighting stance of her own.

"This is gonna be fun." Teddy said and got ready

"Ladies first." Jag spoke and waved his hand in a 'bring it' motion. Ember darted towards him and was ready to strike, but Jag anticipated her by throwing a roundhouse kick. However, Ember was so nimble with her body, she wrapped her leg around his leg, lifted herself up and around, and used her free leg to kick him in face.

"Nice move!" Teddy complimented.

"Thanks."

"Okay, that was a clever move. No more mister nice guy!" Jag went on the offensive and used his abilities to fight back. The fox and jaguar went a few rounds with each other until Teddy intervened.

"My turn."

"Heads up!"

Ember turned her back towards him, back flipped into a hand stand, and shot towards Teddy feet first. He wasn't fazed, because he simply held his hand and caught her foot.

(gasp)

"(chuckles) My turn."

Jag came at him and tried to strike, but Teddy caught him by surprise and grabbed him as well. He then smashed Jag and Ember into each other. They lied on the floor in pain.

"Ow, that smarts."

"(groans) I think I'm seeing stars."

As he was lying on the ground, Teddy walked over till he was towering over Jag. Then, he lifted his foot up and was ready to put his foot down.

"Jag, look out!"

He recovered from his dizziness and was able to catch Teddy's foot in time. The two began struggling and Ember helped him out by lifting the foot as well. Teddy was too strong for even both of them.

"Hai! That will be enough fighting." shouted Sensei Wu. Teddy lifted his foot off and helped Jag up to his feet.

"Training is important, but you must maintain balance between training and relaxing."

"So you're saying take a break?"

"I'm saying rest for the night. Its late and your training begins tomorrow morning." He said and left the trio alone.

"Is it really that late?" Teddy asked

"Must be. I'm packing it in for the night."

"Me too. I could use some shut-eye." Ember agreed and the trio went to bed. Jag and Ember shared a room and Ember sat on the bed close to the corner, near the window. Jag chose to sleep near the door and in his mind, he was thinking about something.

 _"What came over me like that? I mean, one look at Ember and my heart just raced for a split second. What was that warm and fuzzy feeling in my gut?"_

He didn't want to think love, because he wasn't that kind of animal. But that question would have to wait for another day. Other big things were in store for the Smash Champs.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. The Gorilla Enters

**Meet King, The Wrestler**

Teddy was sleeping in his room when sunrise came. Teddy wasn't in the path of the sunlight so he didn't know it was morning. He was snoring up a thunderstorm and he wasn't aware that Jag and Ember were right outside the room.

"Listen to that bear, he's practically a lion when he snores." Jag said

"Lighten up will you? Not everyone sleeps the same way, after all, you snore too."

"Yeah, but not like him."

"Yeah right. Let's wake him up already."

They walked in the room and Jag stood over Teddy. He then sat on Teddy and it got him stirred up.

"Hmm?" He cracked open his eyes and could barely see who it was.

"Come on big guy, wake up." Jag shook Teddy's head to wake him up.

"Just five more minutes, Jag?"

"No can do, morning training session. Sensei's orders." He shook him some more to really wake him up.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up."

Jag got off of him and he stood up, knocked out any drowsiness left in him, and went with Ember and Jag out to the city. They went to a city diner and it was morning rush hour.

"How long does it take to get your food ordered?" Ember said as she was getting impatient. They had been waiting 15 minutes after getting a table.

"Clearly, you've never been here at Rush Hour." Jag said

"Oh, but you have?"

"Yep and this is Ted's second time." Ember looked at Ted in disbelief and he confirmed it.

"It's true, I've been here for rush hour once. This is my second time."

"No way."

Just then, the waiter came.

"Hello, my name is Wesley and I'll be your waiter for today. Can I get you something to drink or do you want to order now?"

They thought it over for a bit until Teddy went first.

"I'd prefer a drink please, soda please."

"Do you want the same drink like last time or-?"

"Same drink."

"Okay, and you ma'am?"

"I'll take a soda too."

"Okay, and you?"

"Make it three sodas."

"Alrighty then, I'll be right back with your drinks."

So about 10 minutes after, the gang got their sodas.

"Alright then, what can I get you for breakfast?"

Teddy: "Triple Pancake Deluxe"

Jag: "Bacon and Scrambled Eggs and 2 Egg and Cheese Biscuits"

Ember: "Double Waffles and Scrambled eggs"

"Okay, I'll take those menus. Your food will be here soon."

So they waited for half an hour and Rush Hour was ending in 10 minutes. People and animals coming in and going hoping to be a part of rush hour. Eventually, the gang got their food and they chowed down.

"This is the stuff." Jag said with a biscuit in his mouth

"No kiddin'"

"What stuff?" Teddy asked

"He means it's delicious."

"Ah, right."

Once they finished eating and paid for the food, they left and went back to the dojo. Once they got there, Sensei Wu quickly put them to training.

"Alright then, Jaguar and Bear, you two will spar one-on-one and young Fox, you will focus on your awareness skills."

"My awareness skills?"

Later on, Ember had her question answered when she was blindfolded.

"Uh Sensei, are you sure this will help me with my awareness skills?"

"You must hone your senses to be well-rounded in battle. You musn't rely on one sense, hence your sight."

"Oh, I think I'm starting to understand you now Sensei."

"Good, now remain quiet and listen for my movements."

She went silent and tried to drown out the sounds of Jag and Teddy's fighting. She could only hear nothing and didn't hear Sensei Wu move.

"I don't hear anything Sensei. Are you it's-?"

She removed the blindfold and saw he wasn't in front of her anymore. She then heard his voice.

"It only works if you try to make it work." He said from behind.

"Oh."

"Once more, listen to the silence and my movements."

She put the blindfold back on, drowned out the sounds around her and began to listen. This time, she heard a footstep close to her. She knew Jag and Teddy were too far from her so it had to be Sensei Wu. She remained quiet and listened to his movements.

 _"So far so good, just keep listening Ember."_

She eventually realised he was going to attack her so she dodged in the right direction, but was caught off guard when he used his walking stick to knock her off her feet.

"Ouch."

"You were doing good young Fox, why did you slip up?"

"I didn't even think about the idea of fighting like this. I just thought I was only going to stand there."

"Let this be a lesson; you have to be prepared for any kind of situation in a fight."

"Yes Sensei."

"Good. Let's go again one final time."

She put the blindfold back on and listened again. When she heard his movements, she did her best to dodge and fight back. She managed to put some distance between him and herself before he jumped into the air. She couldn't detect him above her and when he struck her from behind, she went down.

"Okay, couldn't hear you in the air."

"We'll work on that another day. For now, I have received word that our fourth guest will be arriving soon." That got Teddy and Jag's attention and Teddy released Jag from the headlock he was in.

"Another one already?"

"Things are changing fast around here."

Ember decided to go out and greet the new arrival. When she got out the front door, she looked around but didn't see anyone anywhere.

"I don't see anybody out here. Sensei could've gotten the arrival date wrong for all I know."

"I beg to differ, senorita." spoke a Spanish voice. Ember turned around and saw a brown gorilla with a tan perched on the roof closest to the ground. He was picking bugs out of his skin and eating them.

"Eww. You eat the bugs that are on you?"

"Si, mademoiselle. Son deliciosos."

Ember gagged in her mouth, but swallowed it back down her throat before talking.

"Ugh. You say delicious, I say gross."

The gorilla laughed as he came down to the ground and introduced himself.

"Me llamo King. Pleasure to meet you, senora"

"Glad to meet you King. I'm Ember. I would shake your hand, but..."

"No problema. I get that reaction when people see me eat bugs off myself. Is there someone I can see about this?"

King held up his invitation for the dojo and Ember wasn't surprised.

"Yep, follow me."

She lead him inside the dojo and through the main hall to the training room. Once they got in, they just saw Teddy get smacked in the face by Sensei Wu and then he jumped and pushed off of him, sending in Jag's direction. The jaguar didn't see the big polar bear and Teddy crashed into him.

"Valuable effort, polar bear. But, you must learn to work as one with your teammates, or the team will face dire consequences."

"Yes, Master Wu."

He then felt something tap his back. He turned and saw Jag's hand and he looked down.

"You're... crushing me... big fella, can you get off?"

"Oops, my bad."

Teddy got off of Jag and helped him up on his feet.

"Thank you." Jag then noticed the new guest. "Let me guess, you're the new guest we heard about."

"Si, you're a bright one."

"Everyone, this is King. King, that's Teddy, Jag, and Sensei Wu. He's the one who sent you that invitation."

"Nice to meet you."

"What's up?"

"An honor to meet you, gorilla."

"I imagined him bigger."

"Don't let his size fool you, he can pack a punch when you least expect it."

King chuckled at the fact someone smaller than the group can kick their butts.

"Our new guest will sleep with Ted for the time being. Can someone show our guest to his room?"

"Since he's sleeping with Ted, it makes sense for him to show the way." Ember suggested

"Yep, makes perfect sense to me." Jag spoke

"Agreed."

"Okay then. Thanks guys." Teddy said and showed the way to the rooms. Their room has decorated similar to Jag and Ember's room. A banner, beds on opposite sides of the room, and an open window. The banner for King and Teddy was blue and had a mountain. What was unique in their room was that the ceiling was customized to show a snowy scenario.

"This is where you and I sleep. That bed is mine and that one can be yours."

"O..k.. Very commanding mi amigo. You must be in charge of the team."

"Actually I'm not. We haven't even decided a leader."

"Really? Huh, what are we waiting for then? We should decide immediately."

"We're supposed to be a team of six, but there's only four of us right now."

"Ah, entiendo ahora."

"Huh?"

"Spanish for 'i understand now'."

"Oh, I'm not that smart."

King and Teddy spent the rest of the day getting to know each other and they became good friends. They shared a few laughs and jokes, even fooled around wrestling with each other. Then, when evening came around...

(growling)

"Hungry amigo?"

Teddy blushed a little before answering.

"Yeah, I have a monstrous appetite."

(growling)

"(chuckles) Let's get some cena, some dinner."

They went to the kitchen to get dinner. They ran into Jag along the way.

"Hey guys, I heard you two are getting along well."

"Really?" They both asked

"You both just answered at the same time and, I could hear you wrestling down the hall."

They kept the conversation going until they got to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, so who's cooking tonight?"

"Well, we're all good at best." Jag spoke

"How about I cook? I'm great in the kitchen." King offered

"You can cook?" Teddy asked

"Si, puedo cocinar muy bien."

"He said he can cook very well." Ember translated

"Okay, hotshot. Give it your best shot."

King cracked his knuckles and started going at it. He used the ingredients and utensils in a manner the guys have never seen before. Once he was done, he served them the food and as soon as the food touched their tongues, they felt like they were on Cloud 9.

"Oh man, that's the best thing I've ever eaten."

"Mmm-Mmn. That's what I call good food."

"I think we can all agree that King is a better cook than any of us in this room."

"If you all like my cooking that much, I'll be glad to cook anytime."

"You'd be willing to cook for us, out of your own free will?" Ember asked

"Si senora, anytime."

Eventually, night fell and everyone went to hit the hay and get some sleep.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	4. The Tricky Duo, A New Leader

**Spike and Al**

It was a calm day in the city and Ember was with her old friends at the mall looking for accessories. Her new friends were waiting outside the store, but they were getting bored.

"When is she gonna be done? It's been two hours." Teddy complained

"Women have special needs for their appearances, mi amigo. They take much care when picking out their clothes for others to judge."

"Since when were you a lady expert, King?"

"That's a story for another day my friends." Teddy and Jag looked at each other in disbelief. Another 10 minutes, and Ember eventually came out with her friends.

"Thanks for coming Ember. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Not a problem girls, just glad we could make time for this. Later."

"Bye." The friends went their separate ways and Ember joined her new friends again.

"Hey guys. What's wrong with you three?"

"To make a long story short, we don't take two hours to decide on a dress or accessories." Teddy answered

"You guys just don't understand fashion."

"We don't now and probably never will." Jag said. Ember laughed a little and the foursome left the mall. Unbeknownst to them, an alligator and a wolf was watching them from a secret spot.

"Looks like we found our victims for our next prank, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. This is gonna be fun. (laughs)"

The alligator held up his hand and a surge of energy formed in it. Smaller orbs of that same energy appeared and flew out to Jag, Teddy, King and Ember. The first caught their attention.

"Whoa!"

"What the-?"

"Where did that came from?"

More and more came out of nowhere and everyone was dodging them. They didn't know where it was all coming one bit.

"(laughs) Look at them dancing around." The wolf laughed

"Let's join in on the fun."

The alligator and wolf jumped out of their hiding spot and just as the last of the orbs disappeared, they ambushed the group. The alligator attacked King and Jag, while the wolf fought with Ember and Teddy.

"Surprise!"

"Hey, watch it." Jag said

"How'd you like my trick? It was funny seeing you squirm around like that." He said and tried to claw Jag's face. The alligator was then caught in a bear hug by King.

"Really? Then let's see how well you like this!" He bent backwards, driving the alligator's head into the ground. He then lifted him up and smashed him into the ground again. He then lifted him and jumped up in the air. When he came down, he smashed the alligator's neck against his shoulder.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Well, that's that."

Meanwhile, with Teddy and Ember...

"hahahaha, you guys should've seen your faces. It was hilarious." He said as he was choking Teddy by the neck.

"Hey, (gasp), let me go!"

"Hang on big guy, I'm coming." Ember shouted

Ember ran up to him and used his knee to climb up onto the wolf. She then knocked the wolf off of Teddy and used her acrobatic combat skills. She spun in place and kicked the wolf in the face repeatedly. She sped up and the final kick passed him over to Teddy, who followed up with his punches. The polar bear punched at him repeatedly as he circled around the wolf and the final punch sent the wolf down to the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Not so funny now, huh fur ball?"

"You got some nerve laughing and pulling a prank. How about I teach you what's funny and what's not?" Teddy threatened. He got closer and closer, but Ember held up her hand and stopped him.

"Take it easy, big guy. He's had enough." She said and pulled him away from the wolf. They regrouped with Jag and King and kept going.

"Now that these punks got what they deserved, let's head back the dojo. Sensei will be expecting us back soon for training."

The alligator heard the dojo part and realized something. He went over to his friend and helped him up to his feet before deliberating about what he heard.

"Hey, hey. I heard them say they were going to a dojo for some Sensei. If we follow them, we could finally find this." He held up his invitation for the dojo, the same one Ember, Jag, King, and Teddy got.

"Oh yeah, we could. Let's go, let's go."

The duo followed the foursome in secret out of the city into the woods until they found the dojo the group was entering.

"Wow, you see that? You see that?"

"Yeah, I do. Let's go inside and see what they got."

The mischievous duo went inside the dojo and found it looked bigger on the inside than the outside.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Spoke Sensei Wu. They saw he was a lot smaller than them and older than them.

"Yeah shorty, we want to talk to the man who invited us here."

He displayed the invitation he got and the wolf showed his. Wu then realized the last of the invites were at the dojo and now he could tell everyone about why they were invited.

"I see. Welcome apprentices, i'm the one who invited you to this dojo. I'm Sensei Wu."

"The name's Al and this is my friend, Spike."

"Hey hey hey. Nice to meet you. A pleasure."

"Hmm. Right this way."

He took them to the dojo where everyone else was sparring in teams. Jag and Ember vs. Teddy and King. Teddy had been knocking Jag around while Ember was making good work with King.

"Here's a new routine i've been working on. Don't worry though, we'll take it slow." She said and pulled off a Capoeira technique using only her feet and it managed to knock King into the air.

"I'm not done yet!"

She did two legs sweeps to prep herself and pulled off an aerial combo on King as he came down.

"Wow, that was quick." She taunted

"Bien jugado, senora. Pero, don't think the fight is over so soon."

"How's this?" Teddy shouted. He threw a punch at Jag, but he caught it with his own hand. Teddy used his other hand, and so did Jag. Jag was pushing against Teddy, but was losing quickly. Teddy then got an idea, and head-butted Jag three times leaving both of them dizzy. Teddy however, made a quick recovery and took a chance to take Jag down.

"Sorry to do this." One good punch to the face knocked Jag down good and proper. He was lying on the floor as Teddy came over and sat on him.

"(grunts) Take it easy big guy. You hit so hard, my bruises from last week are still healing."

"Oh, you say it hurts now. But 2 weeks ago, you were feeling in tip top shape."

"Yeah, I handled what you dealt out 2 weeks ago, not yesterday."

(ahem)

Everyone turned and saw Sensei Wu with the alligator and wolf they fought from earlier, and they weren't happy to see them one bit.

"Hold up, what's them two dirtbags doing?"

"Those jerks followed us here?"

"I guess one beatdown wasn't enough."

"Enough!" Wu shouted and slammed his staff on the ground silencing everyone. "I was the one who invited them to the dojo and you will respect that, like it or not."

His sharp face silenced everyone so they wouldn't argue back. It didn't sit with them, but they had no choice in the matter.

"Hey, I know you guys are still mad from before." Al said as he walked over and Spike followed. "Why don't we shake on it?" He held his hand for anyone to shake.

"Really?" Teddy asked, but didn't know what to believe. Jag put a hand on Teddy's shoulder and stopped him from walking close to Al.

"Don't listen to him. He could be setting you up for another prank." He warned.

"I know I pranked you once, but I'm not going for another one right now." He said, but Jag wasn't buying it. In Al's mind though...

 _'Drats! He knew it was coming. I gonna have to be a little smarter than him to catch him or anyone else by surprise.'_

Once that was over, Wu showed Spike and Al to their room. It was decorated the same style as everyone else's, but their banner was purple and had a skull. The duo went in and got settled. "Alright this is my bed, and that's yours over there."

"No complaints Al." Spike hopped on his bed and got comfortable. "Oh yeah, this is nice."

"I'm gonna go take a look around this joint, see what they got to offer."

Al went looking around the place and found the same closet space Ember found. The clothes were separated and organized based on the person they were meant for. Al's had a hoodoo look; a hat with a skull and feather, bandages for the arms and legs, and little accessories for a magician look.

"Hey, this pig sensei gets my style." He tried on the clothes and looked at himself. "This is what i'm talking about."

"I'll say" spoke Spike. "Really rocking that hat."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, yeah and- What is that?" He said when he saw his name above a few clothes. They had the appearance of Rock and Roll, meant for him. "Rocking, my own clothes." He said excitedly. He grabbed his clothes in a rush and went to change. When he was done...

"That look suits you." Al commented.

"Glad you guys are enjoying yourselves." spoke a voice. They turned and saw Ember standing in the doorway.

"Just came to tell you that dinner is almost ready so you should head to the kitchen."

"We'll be there." Al said and Ember left to get the others.

"As I was saying, that rock and roll look works for you."

"Thanks."

The duo made their way to the kitchen and found Jag sitting there waiting and King was making the food. Ember and Teddy weren't there by the time Spike and Al got there. They came in 5 minutes after Spike and Al.

"I'm just saying, is it wrong that i'm so hungry?"

"No, and it's doesn't surprise me that you have an appetite as big as your size."

Spike laughed at the sass she just laid on him, and that ticked Teddy off a bit.

"Oh, you think that's funny? You won't be laughing when I get through with you." He said and began walking over to Spike. Jag, Ember, and Al tried to stop him, but the best they could do was slow him down.

"Hey get off me!"

"Ted, take it easy!"

"The only animal who hurts Spike is me."

"Enough!" spoke Sensei Wu who was standing at the doorway. He came in just as they restrained Teddy. "You all need to get along, now!"

Everyone got off of Teddy and they sat down just in time for dinner. As they ate, they had their usual chit-chat and laughs, arguments, and after everyone was done, Sensei Wu had something to discuss.

"I feel now would be a good time to explain why i invited all of you. I had been to the city before and seen crimes in different corners, but at my age can't handle the job alone. I wanted to gather a team who will help me protect the city and keep its citizens safe from harm. That's why you're all here now."

"That's quite the expectation. You really think we can handle that?" Ember asked

"I wouldn't have invited you all here if i thought otherwise. You all will start patrolling the city tomorrow and if trouble arises, you will stop it." He spoke and grabbed his walking stick and left the kitchen leaving the six animals alone.

"Well, if he wants us to be a team we should act like one." Spike said

"We need a leader, that's for sure." Ember added

"I'll take that job, nobody can handle that job but me." Jab bragged

"Says who? I don't hear anyone else saying you should be. I'm taking the lead." Al argued.

"Yeah right, i wouldn't trust you with leadership of this team."

"Oh, but i can trust you?"

"More than i can trust you." The jaguar and alligator were practically butting heads until Ember got in between them.

"How about you both calm down? If we can't talk this out, you will have to fight this out. That's what i'd do."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Agreed"

Everyone went out into the forest to watch Jag and Al battle for leadership.

"Ready?"

"Bring it, swamp breath"

Al used his sorcery tricks off the bat and casted a cage around Jag.

"I win, you lose."

But Jag jumps onto his hands, pushes off and kicks the cage away.

"I'm not going down without a fight." He growled and darted to the gator, dodging anything that was thrown his way. He then knocked Al off his feet and delivered a series of punches to him. The last blow knocked the gator down.

"All right, you asked for it."

"Now things are getting interesting."

The croc jumped in the air and jumped off of a tree, shooting himself right into Jag. The two rolled around trading punches.

"Come on Al, kick his tail."

"Take him down Jag."

Jag had been pinned and was struggling to get free from under the alligator. Al had one free hand and was getting ready to blast him.

"Sorry furball, but this is the end of the line. You won't be leader as long as I'm standing."

Jag was looking for any last minute escape routes, and when he looked down at himself he got an idea. He used his knee and nailed the alligator right in the crotch.

"Gah!"

"Haha, hurts doesn't? If you can't handle that little pain, you can't handle being leader." He then turned the tables and connected a couple kicks to get some space. He followed up with a foot and fist combo, and finished up with a roundhouse kick. Jag sent Al flying into a tree and knocked him out from the impact.

"That's all she wrote." Jag said as he flipped and did a bow.

"Looks like Jag is the leader of the team." Teddy said

"Right you are, mi amigo."

"Yep, and just like Sensei said we start patrols tomorrow. We'll split up and patrol different parts of the city. Ember, you and me patrol midtown while King, you and Teddy patrol downtown. As for you Spike, you and your croc friend will patrol uptown. But for now let's get some sleep. Teddy you carry Al since he unconscious."

"Right"

The polar bear went and grabbed Al and carried him to his room, dropped him on the bed and went to his room. As for Jag and Ember...

"You really wanted to be leader, didn't you?"

"Can you blame me? I mean, (scoffs) look at me. I was born to lead a team."

(giggles)

"You really are a piece of work, aren't you?"

"That a compliment or insult?"

"Maybe a little of both."

"Yeah right." He turned to face the wall and closed his eyes and Ember stated at the ceiling for a bit. They both went into their thoughts and the room went silent.

 _'His confidence knows no bounds. The more time I spend with this guy, the more attractive he gets. If anything, I might actually like him. I'll wait and wait what the future holds.'_

 _'This girl just brings out some sort of spark in me. First, I freeze when she was in that jade outfit which earned me a sucker punch to the face. Then, I get a warm fussy feeling in my gut. I can't really be calling in love with her, can I? Oh man, I actually am. I can't let her or the others think this way about me. If I give it some time, maybe it will work out in the end.'_

 **As for King and Teddy...**

"I'm so excited for this King. We're gonna be protectors of the city."

"I'm just as excited as you are, my friend. We'll be the best crime fighting team we can be."

Everyone called it a day and got some sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day and a new beginning.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. A Patrol Ambush

**Patrolling into trouble**

It had been the first day since the Smash Champs became a team the other night. The team had split up according to Jag's plan. He and Ember were patrolling one part of the city, Teddy and King in another, Spike and Al in a third part. So far, each group had no progress.

"Looks like things are gonna be slow around here." Jag said

"Yep, guess so. By the way, what was that the other day?"

"What was what?"

"When i first arrived, you took one look at me during a training fight and you had a spark in your eyes. You dropped your guard and got a sucker punch to the face."

"Just a minor setback, no big deal."

"Is it? You're sure it wasn't something else?"

"Obviously. I mean, what other reason is there?"

Jag started sweating a little bit and looked around hoping for a distraction when suddenly, the two heard somebody around the corner. They looked into an alley and found a bull, a bear, and two humans.

"Cops are so slow. By the time they figure out where we've gone, we'll be home free."

"We'll get the rest of the money, you two keep an eye on the stash." The bull said and one of the humans went with him back inside through the back door.

"Well" Jag whispered "This should be fun."

Ember smiled and knew it was action time. They snuck up on the bear and human, Jag applied a pinch on their shoulders, and knocked them both out.

"2 down, 2 to go."

The bull and other human came out and immediately noticed their fallen comrades, and Jag and Ember.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but your friends here were up to no good."

"You should've stayed out of this boy-o." The bull said and charged towards the duo.

"I got big boy." Jag said and jumped on top of him by the horns. The bull struggled to throw Jag off, but Jag had a tight grip.

"Yeehaw! Ride'em cowboy."

He steered the bull into the car, over his unconscious partners and after his last ally.

"(screams)"

"Jag, take it easy. You'll mow him down hard."

"Don't worry, I won't!" He looked around and quickly got an idea. He steered the bull towards the wall and hopped off before the bull crashed. He was dizzy and fell in defeat. Ember knocked out the last robber and then tied him with the other two.

"Whew! That was fun. Help me tie up the big guy."

While they did, another animal was spying on the duo plotting.

(chuckles)

When Jag and Ember were done, they began to leave the area. But just as they reached the corner, something big and heavy was swung in front of them and hit them real hard. The two animals fell to the ground stunned and dizzy.

"Ah! What was that?"

(groans)

"Ember?"

His vision was blurred, but Jag saw someone in between him and Ember. He looked up, but couldn't make out the face.

"You bastard."

The crook then crouched down and held Jag down by the neck. He took his free hand and pulled out a needle. Jag struggled to free himself, but the guy was too strong for him. The needle then entered his neck.

"Gah! Aah!"

Jag struggled all he could, but then he felt his arms and legs getting weak and soon be stopped resisting.

"Jag? Jag!"

Ember saw her partner lying there, and he wasn't moving.

"What's going on? What the hell are you doing?"

The perp turned around and injected the same serum into Ember as well. Once she was out, the guy lifted both of them up and tossed them into the back of the van he was driving.

"Got two of them. Time to get some more subordinates." He then drove off in search of his next victims.

 **Meanwhile...**

Teddy and King were wrapping up a brawl with a street gang. The gang was threatening the two unless they did what they said. When they refused, you can guess what happened next.

"(sighs) Can't these guys try playing nice?" Teddy asked

"Nope mi amigo, they never will."

The bear and gorilla then went to the nearby cafe to wind down for a bit. King went in line to get drinks and Teddy went to the bathroom. When he was done taking care of business and started washing his hands, everything was fine until he felt a sharp pain enter his neck.

"Gah! What the-?"

He looked in the mirror and saw the needle, but by the time he did, the serum started to kick in and he collapsed.

"Got the big lug and now the other one."

 **As for Spike and Al...**

Things were slow for the croc and his wolf friend. So far, things had been quiet for the pair.

"(whines) This is boring. You should've been leader Al."

"Don't worry furbrain, next the jaguar and I meet back at the dojo, I'll kick his hind so hard he'll have a reason to be afraid of me."

"Want a little help with that?" spoke a voice. Spike and Al turned to see a bear leaning against the wall and had a smug look on his face.

"You got something for me?" Al asked

"I know what it's like to feel second to someone else. But I know something that'll give you the edge."

Al was interested in this guy and took him up on his word.

"All right, I'm in. Show me what you got."

"Come with me."

He led the wolf and croc to his van and opened the back door. When Am and Spike looked inside, they were surprised by what they saw.

"Hey, those are our guys!" Spike yelled. He was surprised to see Jag, Ember, King, and Teddy in the back of the van. Right after, Spike and Al were injected and thrown into the van. The bear put the two in with the rest of the group. He then hopped into the passenger seat.

"Done and done." He said to his brother.

"We're gonna have some fun with these guys."

"Yeah."

These brothers bears had big plans for these Champs. It wasn't going to be pretty from here on out.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Renewal in Captivity

**Captivity**

'hit'

"Gah!"

'hit'

"Aah!"

'hit'

"Gaah!"

Spike the wolf was getting beaten up by one of the bear brothers that took him and the Smash Champs hostage.

"Think furball's had enough?"

"Hmm, set him down."

"What?"

"Just do it."

(growls)

The bear dropped Spike on the floor, and he started to walk away.

"Ho, we're not done yet." The bear said and dragged his brother back to the wolf.

"Sometimes, you have to put your foot down real hard." He said and stomped on Spike twice, once in the crotch.

"Huh, that's the best you can do? Watch and learn buddy."

He lifted his foot and stomped on Spike's head 3 times.

"No Dante, you gotta put your back into it, like this!"

The two brothers repeatedly kept stomping on Spike over and over until he was covered in bruises. Once they were done...

"He looks like he was tenderized, Max."

"Well, we did the tenderizing." Dante said

"True."

"Let's put him with the others."

They dragged Spike to the room where Al, Jag, King, Teddy, and Ember were locked. Each of them were chained to the wall.

"Furball was lots of fun today. Hopefully the rest of you will just as much fun."

"In your dreams, you dirtbags!" Al screamed.

"When i get my hands on you, i'll-"

"You'll what? Claw my eyes out? Scratch me raw?"

Jag had been the first to get brutally beaten, followed by Ember, then King and Teddy together, and finally Spike and Al.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Teddy screamed. The dominant brother walked up to him and grabbed him by the chin.

"This is just for starters. We got something really big planned for you tomorrow, for all of you."

"We'll let you get some sleep. Save your energy for tomorrow."

The dominant brother then leaned in and whispered to Teddy.

"You're gonna need it."

BAM!

"Oof!"

"Ted!" Jag screamed and struggled against his chains.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

The bear brothers left the team and closed the door. They locked the door and left the team alone. Evening came and left, and it was night when finally...

"This is just great. Our first mission and we get taken prisoner, by two knuckleheads. Nice leadership kitty." Al spoke

"Are you saying this is my fault croc?"

"If the fur fits."

"(laughs) Oh that's rich." Spike laughed

"Shut up Furball, you and your croc friend are no better. If you were leading this team, we'd still be in this mess." Ember argued. The jaguar, fox, wolf, and alligator argued for a few minutes blaming one another for the situation.

"Amigos, amigos. Can't we all just get along?" King said, but nobody was listening. "Por el amor de"

The arguing kept going on and on, and eventually...

"STOP!" Teddy screamed, causing an echo in the room. Everyone went silent when he yelled.

"Enough already. Arguing isn't going to fix a damn thing. Bad enough those bozos made quick work of us, but what good is being at each other's throats gonna do? Huh? We're supposed to be working together, not fighting each other."

The room stayed silent a couple minutes before Jag spoke up.

"Big guy is right, we need to work on a way to get out of here. If we can't do that, then we're no good as a team."

"Agreed, arguing isn't exactly helping right now." Ember said

Al was reluctant to admit he was wrong.

"Al, shouldn't we apologize?"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, we'll leave you if we manage to break free from captivity."

That pissed off Al a bit on the inside, but Ember had a point. They couldn't stay there any more, especially since the bear brothers have something planned ahead. They were not interested in finding out.

"So what's the plan?" He spat

"Al, you're skilled with your little magic tricks. Can you rig something up to undo these chains?"

"I'll try."

First, the obvious choice: He blasted the chain. The energy however bounced all over the room. It nearly hit one of his teammates.

"Oops"

"Watch it."

"Hey, i'm sorry. It was an accident."

He tried creating a saw and using it to cut the chain, but the saw broke in half.

"Dammit. Anyone else got any ideas?"

Ember looked at her cuffs and when she turned her wrist, she saw a reflection of the chain on the wall. She stood up and checked it out, only to see a gap in the wall.

"Al, can you create a crowbar?"

"I guess so."

He fashioned up a crowbar and slid it over to her.

"What good will that do? I already tried-"

She spun it around and jammed it into the opening in her chain on the wall. She used all her strength and eventually it gave way and broke off.

"Whoa"

"Cool."

"Right on."

She then used that same trick to free Al so he could conjure up 2 more crowbars. He gave one to Ember, which she gave to Jag after freeing him. While they freed King and Teddy, Al freed his pal Spike.

"Now that's what i call busting." Jag said

"Alright, now what?" Spike asked

"Waiting on your orders Jag" Teddy said

"First, we need a way to undo these cuffs."

 _"What's going on in there?"_

A goon hired to be a guard by the bears heard the commotion and was unlocking the door. Everyone looked at Jag and he had a plan. He got behind the door and everyone followed. When the door opened, he told them to be quiet. He snuck up on the guard and blitzed him with the crowbar. He fell unconscious and Jag grabbed the keys.

"One of these keys has gotta undo these cuffs."

The guard woke up, but nobody noticed until he knocked Jag off his feet.

"Gah!"

Jag and the human guard struggled with each other when Jag dropped the keys.

"Come on, amigo!"

Jag knocked the keys away and Al got an idea.

"Hey Spike, see the keys?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"Fetch!"

The wolf got on all fours, and ran to the keys. The cuffs slowed him down, but he got the keys and bolted back.

"Good job. Here, we'll each try a key and see which one works."

"Okay." The others said

(screaming)

The others looked and saw Jag get thrown into a wall. He was then getting kicked into next week. They hurried and tried each key, until King lucked out with the fifth key.

"Perfecto!"

His cuffs came undone and the guard noticed.

"King, look out!" Jag shouted

Ember grabbed the exact key to undo the cuffs on everyone else while King and Jag dealt with the guard.

"I'll set him up, you go for the takedown."

Jag used his kung-fu skills to catch the guard by surprise and when he did, King hopped on his back and used a takedown move. He flipped backwards and landed on top of the guard with him facedown to the floor. He passed out for good this time.

"Thanks." Jag said out of breath

"We're a team, we stick together."

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"We need a leader, and you just showed us whose capable." Al agreed. Jag was surprised to hear him say that.

"I must've been hit too hard."

"I'm serious."

"Waiting on your orders." Ember added

He looked at everyone, who gave him a determined smile and face. They were ready to work as a team and with a strong smile, he tightened his fist and decided it was time.

"Smash Champs, we're busting out of here!"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	7. Showdown Part 1

**Smash Showdown Part 1**

The Smash Champs were free from their room and were going to escape, but not before taking down the Bear Brothers.

"Let's head this way." Jag said as he lead the team through hallways, twists and turns to get out of the building they were in. They were just aimlessly going around until they got to a stairway.

"Damn!" Al said

"Which way do we go? Which way?"

Just then, a guard heard the commotion and came from above.

"Hey!"

"Down it is, compañeros."

"You guys go ahead." Jag said and got to the back of the group. "I'll keep him busy."

"Why so you can play "hero' catboy?"

"Not the time swamp breath, now go!"

Ember grabbed Al by the shoulder and pulled him with her. Jag stayed in the stairway and dealt with the human goon so the others could escape. But after getting into a spacious lobby...

"Guys, we can't just leave him by himself."

"But Jag said we need to get out of here." King argued

"Furball will be fine, more or less."

"(laughs) Yeah, yeah, yeah. We got this covered, no problem."

"So you're saying we should leave him?" Ember said shocked

"What's wrong foxy? Scared you're gonna lose your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Then, the memory of when Al saw their one-on-one the other day came back into her head.

* * *

Jag was going easy on her because he liked her, but neither would admit it out loud. They were sparring in the dojo and some of the dojo obstacles engaged making things tougher.

 _"What's up catboy? Can't stand up to a girl?"_

 _"I'm going easy on her because it's her first sparring."_

 _"Oh, so because I'm a rookie, I can't be taken seriously?"_

 _"Yep." He answered and stretched a bit to brag, but secretly he wanted to impress her. "I've been doing combat since I was five."_

 _"Oh it's on now."_ She said and charged at him fired up. Al just stood there laughing.

* * *

She came back to reality and pushed the matter aside.

"Thinking about lover boy?"

"Not important, what's important is us getting out of here."

"All of us, you mean." Teddy said. "I'm going back for him whether anyone likes it or not."

He ran back to the stairway to try and save Jag.

"Teddy, wait!" She went after him, but a gorilla tackled her down from a dark corner.

"Where you going sweet stuff?"

"Nowhere with you!"

"Sorry, but I got plans with you. We're gonna have some fun together." He picked her up and held her close to him. But before he could go any further, King rammed into him causing the goon to drop her.

"No mientras estoy aqui, not while I'm here. You alright senora?"

"I'm fine now, thanks to you."

"Glad to hear it, let's deal with this cretin."

Just then, the bear brothers showed up and they had 2 more goons.

"Guess our little surprise has to come early than planned." Dante said

"Aren't there six of you guys?"

"They're a little occupied right now. But we'll keep you entertained." Al said and made his hand surge with power. Spike started drooling a bit and was filed up.

"Get them!" Max and Dante ordered.

More goons showed up from different spots in the lobby.

"Uh oh." Spike said scared

Back in the stairway, Jag and Teddy were going at it with the goon. Jag had been fighting longer and had bruises, blood on his lip, and a black eye.

"You bitch! I'm gonna make you wish you were never born."

"Oh yeah? Try me!" Jag said and got up. He was cut off by Teddy.

"No, he's mine."

"Oh, look at Mr. Tough Guy. Being big in size doesn't make a difference."

"We'll see about that."

"Big guy, what are you doing? He's my fight, not yours. You need to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere without you. You're my friend and we're leaving together."

"Spare me the love-in." The goon said and took a swing at Teddy. But he blocked it and wrapped his arm around the goon's. Did the same thing when he took a second swing at Teddy and locked his arms. Teddy then bashed his head against the goon. He then punched in the face 4 times and threw him against the wall.

(roars)

He then lifted the goon over his head and threw him down the stairs. He then jumped down and kept punching him again and again. Even after he fell unconscious, he still kept punching him in the face.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, easy there big guy. I think you got him." Jag said and grabbed one of his fists. "He's finished, relax."

Teddy took a good look at his opponent and saw he was down and out. His face turned from rage to shock for a brief moment.

"Was i-?"

"Yeah, you got a little carried away and pounded him into the ground. Let's catch up with the others before they get into trouble."

They recuperated and went back to the lobby and saw their friends in trouble. Ember and King were pinned down and Al and Spike were being held in headlocks by their opponents.

"Well, well. Look who finally showed up."

"Let them go, now!" Jag demanded.

"Yeah, no. If you want your friends, you'll have to fight for them. Think of them as your reward."

"Reward?" Teddy asked

"This was the big surprise we had in store for you: a battle royal and your friends are the prize." Dante explained

"Why you little-"

The goons surrounded Jag and Teddy, blocking the path to the others.

"The only way out of this mess is by working together, Ted."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna rescue King and the others?"

"I got a plan, but I'm gonna need your help to pull it off."

"Lay it on me."

Jag explained his plan to Teddy quietly and Teddy was more than fired up.

"Okay then."

"Wait, you trust me already?"

"It may be risky, but it's all we've got until we can get the others free. We have to try anything."

"Wow." Jag was real surprised to see Teddy trust him right off the bat.

"Plus, you're my friend. We have to trust each other."

"Yeah. Thanks big guy. Glad to hear it from you." Jag thanked and dropped into his combat stance. Teddy held up his hands like a boxer and was ready.

"Looks like someone's ready for a beat down, big brother." Max said

"Don't have to tell me twice Max. All right everyone, get them!"

They began surrounding Jag and Teddy for the big fight.

"Amigos!"

"Be careful!"

"What are you doing? Run!"

"Yeah, it's not safe. Its not safe!"

"Sorry guys, but we can't do that." Jag argued

"Not leaving without you."

Jag and Teddy were for a big fight. Them, and the rest of the Smash Champs.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	8. Showdown Part 2

**Smash Showdown Part 2**

The Smash Champs were in for the battle of their lives. Jag and Teddy were outnumbered and surrounded by Max and Dante's goons. Things were about to get ugly around here.

"Come at me!" Jag dared and an elephant hightailed towards him. The jaguar ducked under the first punch and used the trunk to pull himself over the elephant as Teddy rammed into the goon knocking him down.

"Oh yeah!" Teddy cheered.

"Big guy, behind you."

Someone grabbed Teddy by the shoulders, but Teddy bashed the back of his head against the goon's face. He then picked him up and threw him into a another group that Jag was fighting with.

"Jag!" Ember screamed and he turned to see a guy tackle him down to the ground. He then got punched in the face twice. The third punch was blocked and Jag kicked the goon off of him. He then grabbed the goons shirt and threw him into Ember's captor. She got a leg loose and used it to kick herself free. She then handled two goons who tried to subdue her.

"Yes, the adrenaline's flowing now."

She made her way to Teddy and Jag who were back to back. The numbers were slowly shrinking, but it still wasn't enough.

"Got a plan, Jag?"

"Yeah, you and Ted free King while I get to Al and Spike."

"How are you gonna get to them? The guards are everywhere and blocking the way."

"That's part of my plan; there's more than one way to do the same thing." Jag held his arm behind him and Teddy locked arms with him. Teddy then threw him into the air in Al's direction and used the goons as platforms by jumping from one to the next and took down Al's captors.

"Thanks, furface. Took you long enough."

"We'll talk later swampy, let's get your pet friend."

"He's not my pet!"

While they rescued Spike, Ember and Teddy rescued King.

"¡Ahora es mi turno! Now it's my turn!"

King grabbed an attacking wolf's arms and locked. He then bashed his head against the wolf three times, the wolf turn around in dizziness, and King grabbed him from behind. He then bent backwards and tossed him over Teddy who began punching him repeatedly.

"This will be done before you know it." He dealt more blows and the final blow sent him rolling. When he got up, Ember ambushed him with a flying kick in the face and a follow up to the groin.

"Oof! You bitch!"

"Oh yeah, could a bitch do this?"

She tripped him up and kicked him over to Teddy and he lifts the wolf by his legs. He began spinning in place and when he built up enough power, he threw him into a wall.

The fight lasted for 10 minutes before all of the minions were dealt with.

"Well, that was... quite the welcome party." Jag said. He was catching his breath after the fight.

"They turned out to be pretty tough huh?"

"At least it was entertaining, to say the least." Al said, hungry for more fighting. Soon enough he was gonna get his wish.

"Well, well, well." Dante said. "I got to hand it to you guys, you're better than I expected."

"Huh, is that a compliment or an insult?" Ember said sarcastically

"Both." Max said. "But now the real fun begins."

"Those guys were just the opening act, but we're the main event. Max, you handle the gorilla, bear, and foxy lady. I've got the other three."

"Oh yeah, this will be loads of fun."

While Max went over to Ember, Teddy, and King to fight, Jag, Al, and Spike had to deal with Dante.

"Big mistake fuzzy." Al snapped and ran full force to Dante. The two collided with each other and was pushing back and forth against each other like wrestlers. Jag got on all fours and ran behind Dante, and then lunged at him.

"Gotcha!"

Dante tripped up Al and swung him into Jag as he got close. He then lifted Al over his head, and threw him at Spike who was helping Jag up.

"Oof!"

"Dammit"

"Your turn!" Dante said and grabbed Jag's tail. He began spinning in place and swinging.

(screaming)

When Dante finally let go, he threw Jag through a wall and he landed outside. He tried to get up, but he was in too much pain from fighting all the goons. Crashing through the wall headfirst didn't help much either.

"My... head..."

He tried to his eyes open, but because of his head injury He couldn't keep them open for long. He managed to see Al and Spike fending off Dante best they could. Then, everything went black.

 **As for Ember, King, and Teddy...**

King had Max in a bearhug from behind and Teddy had been punching him relentlessly.

"Leave some for me boys." Ember said and was about to make a move, but her tail was stepped on by Dante.

"Ouch, hey!"

He then punched her and she fell to the ground. She then tasted her own blood and put her hand to her face. When she saw the blood, she was furious.

"(laughs) There's plenty more where that came from, sweetheart."

"Oh yeah? Don't get so cocky." She said and hopped back on her feet. She took the bracelets and earrings off and put them in her pockets.

"Ooh, someone wants to play rough."

"Real rough." Ember said and spit out a bit of blood. She then charged towards Dante who did the exact same thing. Max had been beaten by King and Teddy and they were going to help Al and Spike. They however, had suffered because Spike had a broken arm and Al had a concussion.

"You okay, amigos?"

"If by 'okay' you mean in splitting pain then yes, we're okay."

"(groans) My arm." Spike cried

"Teddy, any ideas?"

"I don't know. Everyone else is smarter than me, so I don't know what to do. If my arm was broken, I'd just let someone else tend to it."

Al bit the tape wrapped around his arm and pulled it off. He then handed it to King in front of his face.

"Here, take this. This should make a cast for his arm. Don't know how though since my head is splitting on the inside. Gah!"

King took Al over to some debris and set him up against to rest. He then took the wrapping tape and helped Teddy tie up a cast around Spike's broken arm.

"Hold still!"

"Ouch, you're hurting my best arm."

"It won't hurt so much if you stay still."

Finally, they got it tied up and it held together.

"(groans) Still hurts, but a lot less."

"Next time, hold still. By the way, where's Jag?"

"Furball got thrown into the wall over there." Spike answered and pointed to the hole he made in it.

"That's what he gets for fighting yours truly. Now all of you are gonna get a taste of what happens when you mess with me." Dante said. He and Ember went a few rounds, but he won thanks to fighting dirty.

Teddy looked at Ember who was behind Dante on the ground in pain. She had bruises on her face, body, and legs. She also had blood coming out of her mouth and her clothes were torn up too. She opened her eyes and she silently mouthed:

"Don't do it. He'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

Teddy wasn't just going to sit around clueless, so he looked around at the other Smash Champs and made a bold decision. First, he went to the hole in the wall and found Jag on the ground still unconscious. He picked him up and carried back inside the building and set him down with Spike and Al.

"King, come on. We got a score to settle for our friends."

King looked at Teddy saw a certain fire in his eyes. He was determined to get back at Dante for beating up his friends.

"Sí, let's do it."

They got up and started walking to Dante, who wasn't the least bit surprised.

"So now the big boys want to fight. Well then, hopefully you put up a fight like she did, if not better." He taunted and started walking towards them. Soon, they began to speed up and then came in close for a collision.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	9. Showdown Part 3

**Smash Showdown Part 3**

Jag opened up his eyes slowly and he saw how badly beaten his body was.

 _'Gah, damn it. My whole body is sore and I can barely move an inch.'_

He shifted his right leg to the side and the pain had shot up like a rocket.

"Aaah!" He screamed, which got the attention of Dante. He had Teddy by the neck and King by the head, who was trying to keep his light blue mask on. King had his wrestling shirt covered in blood, mask was torn up from the back, and his knuckles were bloody. As for Teddy, he had blood dripping from his mouth and nose, a black eye, and blood from a cut on his stomach.

"Well, well. Looks like catboy has woken up from his nap. Let's pick up where we last left off, shall we furball?"

"Jag!" Ember screamed.

"You think just because you're bigger than us, that we're scared of you? You got another thing coming buddy." He tried to get up, but the pain made it hard to even sit up.

"Look at you, you can't even get up." Dante said and he dropped King and Teddy on the ground. Then, he started walking towards Jag, who was with Spike and Al. Jag tried to get up and brace himself for a fight, but he had trouble getting up.

"You can't move with those bruises, furhead."

"Oh, and you're fit as a fiddle? I don't think so. If I have to protect you when you can't, then that's what I gotta do as leader." He finally managed to stand, but had no balance. He couldn't even look Dante in the eye for a minute.

"Looks like someone can talk the talk, but can't walk the walk." He said and snagged Jag off his feet.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I know, but will you be afraid of me breaking every bone in your body?"

He lifted Jag up and jabbed his knee into Jag's backside.

"AAAHH!"

"Jag!"

"No!"

Jag fell to the floor in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it? But we're just getting started here."

Jag tried to get up, but Dante sat on him to keep him pinned down. He then started beating up on Jag repeatedly, even after blood was flying everywhere.

"Hit me 'hit' all 'hit' you want. 'hit' I'll 'hit' never 'hit' give 'hit' up 'hit' Never!"

While Jag kept taking the punishment, the others kept watching as they were in pain.

Ember: _'How can he keep taking this? If he keeps this up, Dante's gonna kill him.'_

Teddy: _'That's Jag for you. He'll keep acting tough and gloating, but he knows he can't win this alone.'_

King: _'This madman is enjoying this, beating up our amigo.'_

King then noticed Jag had looked at him and Teddy out the corner of his eye and winked. His way of saying to them: 'I got this covered.'

"That's it." Teddy said quietly and tried to stand up. His stomach wound made it painful to bend, but he worked through it and got up.

"What are you doing?" He whispered

"I'm not gonna sit around and leave Jag by his lonesome. He needs help whether he admits it or not."

King saw that same fire in his eyes from earlier and knew there was no fighting his determination. Somehow, King found himself trying to get up as well and he went over to help up Ember.

"You with us?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

They then heard Teddy tackle Dante off of Jag, and that gave King a window of opportunity to assist him while Ember went past them to get Spike and Al back on their feet.

"Can you stand? Both of you?"

"Yeah, more or less. Spike, get up."

"If I can."

Al managed to stand up by himself, but he had to help Spike up since one of his legs was bleeding. Ember ripped off a piece of her skirt big enough to tie around his leg and stop the bleeding.

"There, how does that feel?"

"A little... better. Still hurts though."

"Walk it off."

The three of them reunited with Jag and King and Teddy was fighting with Dante until he lifted Teddy and threw against the wall. Dante then tackled him against the wall and kept punching him in the gut.

"You're a tough one aren't ya?"

He then got tackled by King who brought Teddy back with the others.

"You okay, big guy?" Jag asked

"Better than you right now." He chuckled

"(growls) You know, my patience is running thin. It's time to end this little game!"

"Couldn't agree more. We've all had enough fun for one day." Jag said and cracked his neck a little. Everyone else got ready to fight the bear and put him in his place.

Dante roared at the team and ran on all fours. Teddy and King intercepted and were in a tussle. The duo then managed to get him off balance by lifting him into the air. Then, they fell backwards, slamming Dante into the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled and got up. He then grabbed Teddy and King by their heads and bashed each other.

"Now it's your turn!" Spike said and jumped onto to his back. Dante tried to throw him off, but couldn't pry him off. Spike kept him busy long enough for Al to deal a low blow to his leg. Ember then came up and delivered a few roundhouse kicks while Spike and Al held him in place. The final kick knocked him down and he was dizzy from the blow.

"Nice going guys!" Jag cheered. He came over to make sure he was finished, but Dante grabbed him by the chin. He then used Jag as a weapon and knocked the others away from him.

"I'll deal with you, but first I gotta get rid of the nuisances."

He dropped Jag and began beating Ember, Spike, and Al. Once they were unconscious, Dante turned back to Jag.

"This is for all the trouble you just caused me, punk. Me and my little brother Max."

When he got close however...

"Surprise!"

He hopped onto his hands, pushed off, and nailed Dante in the face. Jag then used ninja-like moves as he gave Dante the beatdown he deserved.

"This is for Ted!" He kicked him in the gut, and he bent down.

"This is for King!" He repeatedly smashed his knee into Dante's face.

"Al and Spike!" He then bashed his head against Dante's 3 times and left both of them dizzy. Jag shook the dizzy as much as he could and when he saw Dante still standing...

"Lastly, me and Ember!" He said as he grabbed Dante and with all the strength he had left, gave Dante a good knuckle sandwich and finished him off. Jag then walked a few feet away from him and collapsed.

"Serves you right, you bastard." He said out of breath. The whole room was silent with all the Champs and enemies in the room lying on the floor. The silence was broken when Teddy and King woke up.

"Ow, my head." Teddy groaned

"No hay problema, no problem mi amigo. It won't be for long."

"Supportive. Wait, is that-?"

He saw Jag, Ember, Spike, and Al all lying on the floor.

"Oh no!"

He immediately ran to Ember and Jag while King made his way to Spike and Al.

"Jag? Ember?" At first, no response. But when Teddy turned Jag over, he opened his eyes.

"Big guy?"

"(Sighs in relief)"

"Told you I had it covered." He then made a fist.

"(chuckles) You sure did, you crazy cat."

"(groans) What happened?"

"A lot happened sister. I'll brag about it back at the dojo."

Teddy helped Jag and Ember up on their feet and King helped Spike and Al. The whole team then left the building and made their way through the dark city and back to the dojo in the forest.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

They came in through the front door and down the hall to their bedrooms. Sensei Wu saw all their injuries, ripped clothes, bloody bodies, and knew that they were in a heavy duty fight.

"I see you all are just now returning. Care to explain where you've been?" He asked. Everyone turned and looked at Jag.

"Long story short, we were taken hostage and had to fight for our lives. It was tough, but in the end we got through it as a team."

"Good, because you'll need energy for tomorrow morning's training drills"

"What?" Spike shouted

"We just got back." Al argued

"Guys, save it. There's nothing we can do about it except brace ourselves for tomorrow. Let's just call it a night and get some sleep."

Sensei Wu tended to everyone's injuries and soon, everyone went to sleep and all of them had been thinking about their experience.

Jag: ' _This life isn't so bad, think i'll get used to this team. Teddy and King to train with, Al to compete with, and that cute Ember to impress. Maybe us being a thing isn't a bad idea.'_

Ember: _'I was always an independent girl, but now I've got a new life to live. Plus, that hotshot Jag is too cute.'_

Teddy: _'I thought this was gonna be scary, but really it was fun. Rescuing people, and fighting bad guys as well. Can't wait for more'_

King: _'The wrestling life got dull and aburrido, boring. This 'vigilante team' thing is what gets the adrenaline pumping for me.'_

Al: _'I may have missed my shot to take down that big bear and show that furface who's boss, but i'll get more chances. This team needs a real leader and that someone is gonna be me. This rivalry is just getting started.'_

Spike: _'Wow, wow. We just took down an army of thugs and brutes in a bloody brawl. Me and Al were smart to join this team, and now we get to beat up people. YEAH!'_

Everyone: _'I think i'm gonna like being on this team.'_

One thing is for sure, everyone was looking forward to their new lives as Smash Champs.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.**


End file.
